Ding Dong, the Player is Dead
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: The team of division 1 is working on their recent case but Akane Tsunemori can't seem to stop smiling after she finds out who has died. Rated T for Swearing.


Akane stared up at the screen as Ginoza talked about a new case where the body was hung. His neck cracked and several parts of his body removed. She was tired from the last case they worked on so she didn't witness the true horror of the crime. She leaned back in her chair as he explained the reason of his death. She was desperate for something interesting to happen. It had been a very long day just going through paperwork.

Akane looked at the screen when the slideshow changed to show a picture of the victim before the incident. Akane eyes widened at the victim. She stood up in a rush, her chair banging against the desk in the process and walked out the room during the slide show. Her hand covering her mouth. The others turned around in confusement as the inspector ran out the room.

"Kunizuka, will you check on the inspector?" Ginoza demanded. He phrased it as a question but it was more of an order. They didn't know what had caused her to act out like that.

-X-

Akane hid in the female bathroom in one of the clean stalls. She sat on the lid as she as she smiled like the Cheshire Cat. She couldn't prevent. She was so happy. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Kaori to tell her the good news. In an instant her friend picked up the phone.

"What brings you to call me, Akane?" She heard Kaori say to her.

"Guess who is dead?" She said over the phone. She heard Kaori shrugged her shoulder as she tried to guess someone that is dead. It was rare for Akane it begun her sentences like that. There wasn't even a simple hello. "Airi Sonohara!" She could Kaori squeal over the phone. Akane squealed along with her. Every girl in their year of secondary education hated the bastard. For the girls to describe him, calling him a bastard was just calling him a cute pet name. They had names even worse than bastard. Though Akane had to pretend to be sympathetic for the guy, she couldn't help but smile. The man who boasted about his clear psycho pass was finally dead.

"Inspector Tsunemori!" She heard Kunizuka call to her. Akane quickly said goodbye to her friend and hid her phone in one of her front pockets. She unlocked the stall and came out and went to the mirror to freshen herself up. She had laughed do much that she was crying.

"Sorry, Kunizuka. I know the victim quite well. It was overwhelming to know that he is dead," Akane apologised. She didn't lie but her feelings on the matter was slightly altered. Kunizuka bowed her head and walked out the bathroom and waited for Akane to come out behind her.

-X-

Both girls entered back into the office and sat in their allocated seats. Akane hid her smile with her hand. They all believed her that she was crying and she was trying to hide her crying face. She felt her phone constantly vibrating in her pocket. She knew Kaori had spread the news to every other girl affected by him. They all wanted confirmation that he indeed was dead. The smile in her face would not leave her alone. It was glued in the same position.

"Inspector Tsunemori, can we have a word?" She looked up to see Ginoza looking down at her, as usual. She nodded and followed him out the the room. Kunizuka, guessed it was to do with her out burst and she was indeed correct.

"Would you care to explain why you ran out the room?" Akane sighed and looked up at him. She had to tell him the truth about him. It would be able to find out why the killer killer him in such away.

"I know the victim as we dated when I was high school," Ginoza's eyes widened as he was the last thing he was expecting. "But he was so cruel to all the girls that he dated as well as me. He would constantly place them in horrible sexual situations while we were working," he saw that she was shivering remembering the fact. "To be honest, I'm so glad that he is dead. I know that is not how an inspector should act but I'm sure you would understand how happy someone would be when your bully and tormenter is dead," Ginoza couldn't help but nod his dead. A lot of people bullied him when he was younger due to his father being a latent criminal.

"Make sure you act professional in the work place," Akane smiled as he wasn't to bothered that she was ecstatic that one of the victims were dead. She skipped in behind him and took a seat in her chair. All the enforcers except Kunizuka was curious about what they talked about. Ginoza just carried on with the slide as usual acting like nothing happened. The enforcers were slightly frustrated that they had no idea what was happening.

Ginoza looked at Akane every so often when he talked about how he was murdered. He saw that she had a series face on but he knew she was giddy. It was such a gruesome death. Akane was off the day, the got the call in to investigate the body. They still needed to catch the killer. Though he was a cruel person, he didn't deserve to die.

"Tsunemori, do you have any reason why he might off been killed in such away," Akane stood up and headed closer to the screen to have a better look. She saw the way the rope had been done was sturdy.

"How did you get the knot undone?" She asked Ginoza from the side of her eye. He in turn looked to Masaoka who had to think about how he handled the situation.

"I had to cut it. There was no way he was coming free," just as she expected. They used the impossible knot. It was easy to tie but impossible to untie. Akane happily took a seat in Ginoza's chair and tapped on his computer. Both inspectors had went out for a dinner just themselves to try and understand the other person. They would bicker about how things should be done which wasn't good for their hues. It also doubled as a stress relief from work. They decided to act as they didn't know each other to find more about each other and their work. Surprising they found a lot about another.

She typed in her schools year profile. It brought up he pages of everyone else. She froze the screen so know one could look at what she was doing except Ginoza. She clicked a certain person and unfroze the screen to show the others. She knew that they only taught girls how to the impossible knot in the guides. She remembered a few people in her class was amazing at the impossible knot.

"Who is she?" Kougami asked as he read the screen, only knowing the name. Akane took a deep breath as she tried to figure out what to say. Ginoza realised it was part of her past and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"She is the only person that our killer here didn't sleep with," she put blankly. Many of the males were shocked when she said it. They could see why the killer didn't want to sleep with her. She was just ugly. She was hoping that know one asked how she knew it but unfortunately Kagari asked. She only replied with, "It's classified," and began to walk out the room again. She couldn't feel more embarrassed. She felt Kougami grab her wrist and held her back.

"Kagari asked a question. How do you know him?" She was trying to think of a way to tell them without saying much.

"We went to the same school together. Tsukimi (the suspected killer), Airi and me," everyone nodded and went back to work. Akane sighed and went to her chair to research Tsukimi more. She had or look at her work record, her pastimes to see if they linked to anything.

-X-

She looked to her phone to find out that she was going to a party. Her phone was spammed by many messages of her school friends. She looked at the recent one which told her of the party. It was quick but the girls were celebrating so much. She couldn't help but smile at how happy they were. She had forgotten how much she hated him as she was in work mode.

"That's a lot of messages," she heard Ginoza say to her. She spun round and smiled at him.

"Yeah they are so happy about the situation that, we are throwing a party," Ginoza laughed and casually leaned against her desk. He looked at all the texts the girls sent her. They got very close on their 'date'. There was no one left in the room so they didn't need to hide their close friendship. When the others were in they acted as two inspectors now they could act like good friends. They would now talk to each other when they needed it. It was a a good therapeutic method. She felt more at ease when he didn't act like the master.

-X-

Akane walked up to the building where the party was being held. It was in an underground room. It was meant to be like a rave. She sighed and walked down the steep steps and into the building. When she walked in, it was dark with only the lights from the dance floor that illuminated the place. It was indeed very stuffy in the room. The music blared ins the room that she was able to hear it from outside. Akane noticed many people that she knew. She happily walked over to the massive group. There was around 20 girls. She assumed many couldn't make it as it was to quick and they had work to attend. She had arrived slightly later as she had to leave work and get ready for work. She was in black high heals that flattered her ankles, a short black skirt that stopped mid thigh and a white vest top that had sequences near the collar. All the other girls were going all out even though it was a Wednesday night.

"Hey!" Kaori shouted over the loud music. "I didn't think you were coming!" Akane smiled at her friend and grabbed a drink of the table. She knew it was for hers as it was still full. "How did you know he was dead?" She asked her. Akane couldn't reveal to much about the case but she could say some details.

"My work! He is the recent victim!" Akane shouted to her friend. Everyone wanted to know how he died so she mentioned that he was hung. All the girls cheered as he was now officially dead to them and held their glassed up. Akane copied all of them as it looked like a toast.

"Airi Sunohara, you played us well but I can assure you that you won't be missed! You son of a bitch!" All the girls cheered after Kaori finished her speech. Many girls downed their drink and headed to the dance floor. A lot of the girls were grinding against men they didn't know. Some girls were grinding on the males front where the friend grinded behind him. All girls drunk twice their body weight. They staggered around for the whole night. People were afraid of alcohol as it would darken their hues but for the the girls it couldn't be further from the truth.

-X-

Akane leaned back in her chair as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel someone drilling in her head. She came in early and rested in the seat. She didn't want to open her eyes as she would probably throw up double of what she drank. She had to work as they needed get the case finished. They just had to check Tsukimi's place then do what the dominator says.

"Inspector!" She heard Ginoza say. She opened her eyes and glared at him. Even though he was talking to her it was like he was telling directly into her ear. He slowly backed away as she stared at him. He handed her a bottle of water, she took a massive swig of the water then she rested her eyes again. He placed two tablets on her desk beside the package it came from. The enforcers were meant to be in until noon so she had time to recover from the serious hangover. She didn't regret it at all. It was worth it. She was super happy that he was dead and out of her life.

**AN: not the best story, I have ever written but I still like it. Note: Guides is something like brownies. That's what Britain calls them. They are the girls that sell cookies but slightly older. Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
